1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and a method for controlling a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-164406 discloses a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine that drives a drive axle of a vehicle, a motor that drives the drive axle by using electric energy, and an energy storage device that supplies electric power to the motor ([0016] and FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-164406).
The internal combustion engine of such hybrid vehicles is started using the motor (i.e., a rotary electric machine) in place of a dedicated starter motor.